


Vampires (IDK this was supposed be a drabble)

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [46]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe- Apocalypse, Blood, Blood Drinking, Brother, Consensual Blood Drinking, Creativitwins, Dee was born a vampire, Gen, Logan is a human, M/M, Multi, Or romantic, Patton is mentioned, Remus being Remus, Remus was turned, Roman is a human, Vampires, Virgil is an human, and he was a jerk, he's not a jerk, the only set relationship in this is Logince, the others can be platonic, the rest are vamps, vampires rule the world, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: This was supposed to be a drabble of Remus and Dee drinking blood from Virgil and Virgil having complete trust in them (even though Remus kinda scares him) but then it spiraled.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus & Deceit, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Vampires (IDK this was supposed be a drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how much sense this makes. It just happened.

Virgil cried out as fangs dug into his neck. Remus' hand came up to carefully stroke his neck, reassuring him. It did little to quell the primal urge to escape, the prey emerging from the basic survival instincts embedded into all animals. 

Virgil twitched and felt the fangs tug at his skin with enough force to draw a whimper from the boy. "Ree, that's enough." Dee's sharp voice sounded from behind Virgil, causing him to tremble. Remus instantly dislodged his fangs, taking great care not to harm his friend. 

Remus squatted down to be in Virgil's view, the human's blood dripping slowly from his lips. Virgil gulped hard. "You alright, Vee?" Remus questioned. Virgil nodded, not even able to feel the puncture wounds as they had healed themselves already and disappeared into a harsh bruise that throbbed. 

"Hurt," Virgil groaned out through his sore voice. "Better now, though." The two vampires both made disbelieving noises. "Better, not perfect," Virgil admitted. A glass of water appeared in front of his face and he accepted it. 

"Did I take too much?" Remus worried. Virgil blinked and tried to focus on how he felt. It didn't feel like blood loss was affecting him. He shook his head with a smile. Remus must have believed him because he relaxed. 

Virgil tilted his head up to look at Dee. Dee was looking down at him and raised an eyebrow when Virgil looked up. "Are you going to get a drink too?" Virgil questioned. Dee's face relaxed into a soft smile. 

"Not tonight, Vee." The man's hand came up to hover over the dark bruise on his neck. "Once this heals and it won't be as bad." 

Virgil didn't expect a different answer. They usually waited at least a few days before they drank from him again. Dee was able to hold out for much longer than Remus, since Dee was born a vampire, so Remus drank from him more often. Which wasn't ideal because Remus had much less control than Dee did. 

"Yeah, we don't want to hurt you Vee Vee. Don't want to make you cry and plead for us to show you mercy while we sink our fangs into your tender skin and suck until you're dry and your skin flushes and loses all its warmth," Remus was saying as he ran a hand on the other side of Virgil's neck. 

Virgil's eyes were wide and he leaned slightly into Dee. Dee put a hand on Remus' and gently tugged it away. "That sentence was terrifying in multiple ways, Remus. The worst of which being the fact that I have never heard a run-on sentence that long in my life." 

Virgil snorted at his friend's words as Remus stuck his tongue out. Dee didn't stoop to replying to them. "Would you like us to escort you home or would you like to stay?" 

Virgil grinned and lunged for the couch, already cozying up. "You sure I can stay?" Remus laughs wildly as he crawls over to place his back against the couch by Virgil's feet. 

He grins, Virgil's blood staining his fangs and lips. "We would never make you leave." Dee had ventured to the kitchen at one point to get a wash rag for Remus to clean his face and reappeared with both the wet cloth and a tray of food. 

Both of the boys hummed appreciatively as Dee sat beside Remus, closer to Virgil's head. "Thank goodness for that." Virgil let his hand drift to Dee's scalp to play with his hair. "I'd probably pass out if you tried to walk me home right now." 

"Then we'd have to carry you," Remus said, sounding slightly whiny. No question about it and Virgil was certain that they would do so with no complaints if he asked them. He smiled softly at his friend, who was diligently scrubbing the blood from his skin.

He picked at the tray of food. Dee had definitely stocked the fridge this time as the food actually seemed edible instead of the gruel, and pickles, that Remus preferred to buy. Good human food was hard to come by these days, as they mostly made nutrient rich foods that tasted like crap but kept them healthy. 

It was also hard to come by a human who lived on his own instead of with vampires. Although, Virgil currently lived with two. Remus' brother, Roman, and Roman's boyfriend, Logan. Virgil didn't want to imagine what his life would be like if he hadn't been friends with Roman when Remus was turned. 

"Vee?" He heard a soft, questioning tone. He glanced toward Remus and cocked an eyebrow to show he was listening. "Why are you thinking so hard? Your brain may burst and explode your skull and leave yummy blood splattered all over our house."

Virgil shivered at the picture but smiled at Remus' concern. "He has a point, mortal. You are meant to relax after being drank from," Dee said, his tone warm even using the nickname that would be considered a slur in any other conversation. He felt a cold hand brush over his leg, he shivered at the tingling feeling Remus' thumb left in its trail down to his ankle. 

"Can you not touch me?" Virgil asked. Human instinct begged him to distance himself, The prey always wants to evade the predator, but Virgil knew he was safe no matter what his body told him. Remus snapped his hand to his chest and Dee leaned a bit away from the couch. Virgil gave them a grateful smile. "Sorry, just shaky." 

"Don't apologize dearest. It's a normal reaction to being in a room with vampires," Dee explained. Remus nodded vigorously. 

"Yeah, most humans would be crying or curled up in fear. They'd think we were going to hurt them again, maybe they think I'd sink my fangs so far into their throat that I couldn't get them out so I'd have to rip their head off to free myself." Remus continued to ramble on. Virgil grimaced at the gruesome image. 

"But," Dee cut Remus off. "You don't, Vee. You trust us and care about us. The last thing we'd do is make you uncomfortable." 

Virgil grinned. "Can you call your brother and tell him that I'm staying the night, Ree?" Remus smiled at the soft question and nodded. "Thanks." 

Remus got up, slowly and looking at Virgil the whole time to be sure he didn't startle him, to get his phone in the other room. Virgil felt relief at the fact they were past having to prove Remus and Dee had left Virgil alive every time Roman called. The fact that Remus and Dee technically owned Virgil, according to the law and vampiric government, hadn't affected the protective streak that Roman had always had. 

Remus claims that even if Roman hadn't been a human he still wouldn't kill any of them. Most times Virgil believes him but then he remembers what Dee was like before he actually met humans that he didn't just drink from. Ordering them around and curling his lips in distaste every time they did something he hadn't allowed them to do. Remus would probably have been just like Dee and then Virgil's situation would be awfully worse. 

"Vee?" It was a concerned tone and Virgil snapped his head to see Remus standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?" Virgil nodded and turned to find Dee. Or try to find Dee. 

Remus noticed his search. "He had to go to your house quickly. Logan's owner," Virgil cut in to supply the name, Patton. "...was busy and the guards were doing raids on human houses." Virgil's eyes went wide and he tensed his shoulders. Remus was instantly trying to calm him down, although it wasn't comforting since Virgil could see the mania in his eyes. 

"Dee left before they even made it through the first floor. He'll be there by the time they reach your apartment. Ro and Logan will be fine." Remus ran a hand through his hair. "Dee will check in for you, tell them you're working for the night. Vouch for the other two. The guard will rough Ro up a bit anyway, just to prove to the humans they can. Dee won't let them hurt him though." 

Virgil took a deep breath, he could see the uninvited thoughts running through Remus' mind. Could see them in his glassy eyes and the way his jaw clamped shut harshly after he spoke and the twitch of his fingers. "Right. They'll be fine." 

Remus looked at him and they held each other's gaze for only a second before they were both standing. Virgil climbing into Remus' arms without an invitation. The two of them took off, Remus darting through the night with his inhuman speed and Virgil clutching onto his shirt and praying that he would fall off. 

They arrived in time to see Dee, Roman and Logan exit the check-in line. "Honestly, I don't see why this is necessary. It's not like we're free, we still have owners that drink from us and control us. Just because we're allowed to live in groups means we're a hazard to vampire safety?" Roman was ranting, again. He had a bruise covering most of his face and a swollen eye. 

Remus was instantly enraged. He grabbed his brother before they had even realized the two had arrived. Logan gasped in shock, Dee shouted and moved as if he would fight, and Roman whimpered and dropped his head to shield it. 

"Who hurt you? I'll challenge them to a duel and pull their intestines out through their butthole." At the familiar voice all three of them relaxed. Remus did not relax though, in fact Roman's submissive reaction made it worse. Remus was practically growling. 

Virgil quickly walked to stand by Logan, who looked rather calm but Virgil knew better. Logan was angered and afraid but he would keep his cool until they were away from the predators. He was a good prey, like Virgil, unlike Roman. Roman had seemed to calm down completely once his brother was there, he had leaned in to him and even though Remus looked truly frightening Virgil was glad he was there. 

Dee was speaking softly to Remus, a voice so low the humans couldn't hear. Remus nodded once. Then without warning Remus was hefting Roman into his arms. Dee walked over to the other two, Virgil moved to get on his back. Logan hated to be carried but he thought piggyback rides were childish and he was too serious for them. So Virgil let him just be held, instead of hearing him rant for the rest of the night. 

The four only ran halfway to the vampire's house before they set the humans down. Far enough that the guards couldn't see it hear them. "Alright," Dee said calmly. "You guys can stay with us," Dee offered. Roman stiffened. 

"Dee, Remus, please don't. Let us keep living on our own. Please don't trap us with you, please, please." Dee's eyes widened at Roman's words, Remus flinched as if Roman had punched him, Logan moved to take Roman's hand. Virgil just watched the drama with anxious thoughts pounding against his skull. 

Dee had only meant to offer, he hadn't wanted to imply that they were being forced to live with their owners now. He wouldn't separate Roman and Logan. Virgil knew that. He did. He was just having trouble believing it.

"We… I would never do that," Remus implored. "Please, Roman, believe us. We meant for the night." Remus looked from his brother to his future brother-in-law, fear in his eyes. Logan gave him a cut nod but Roman was still glaring warily. 

"I believe we're all running on high emotions right now," Logan spoke, pushing his glasses up his nose. "It would be best for us to take you up on the offer for the night and discuss future plans tomorrow." 

Virgil agreed. Roman said nothing but he did turn to start walking. Logan furrowed his brow as his boyfriend pulled him along, he glanced back to see Remus' heartbroken expression. Dee quickly grabbed Remus' hand to keep him from doing something he'd regret. Virgil meandered up to Remus and grabbed his other hand. He startled the vampire, which was an impressive feat. 

"Come on, he's fine. Just being pissy because he's in pain. He'll forget it once you get an ice pack on it," Virgil said. 

Remus looked him in the eyes and said in the saddest tone, "My own brother was scared of me. He was terrified of me. He thinks I'm his owner. Imagine owning your own brother, and torturing him and tasting his blood flow freely while he squirms and he-" Dee cut Remus off with a hand over his mouth. 

Dee looked more disturbed by this thought than any of the others by Remus. Virgil shuffled awkwardly as he recalled how Remus had met Dee. He couldn't even think about how Dee had been torturing him, had been planning to kill Roman before Remus charged in. Dee had been a monster and awful and- Virgil shivered. 

Dee shared the sentiment of disgust at his own actions as he closed his eyes so hard he was developing a headache. "Please Remus. Enough." The resignation in his voice made Virgil's heart ache. Remus looked at his face and then frowned at the ground. 

"Come on, they'll be there before us and waiting at the door," Virgil urged. Remus nodded slowly and then reached his arm around Virgil carefully. Virgil nodded and Remus lifted him up and onto his shoulders. Dee looked up, ahead of him, and Virgil barely had time to brace himself before the two of them were racing towards their home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it left off in a bad place but it won't be continued. I just needed to post it so I could focus on my other projects. If you like it or like the premise the universe or whatever then feel free to write your own version or continue this or do whatever the heck you want with it, just be sure to comment if you do.


End file.
